conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Italix
Classification and Dialects Itálicce is a standardized version of the romance language(s) that emerged in different areas at around the same time, much akin to the invention of pizza. When latin was falling out of use fairly rapidly, areas at the boundary of the latin-speaking world were influenced by the languages of the areas, romance and otherwize. Years later, these have been grouped together as the Italícci languages. The 'traditional' Itálicce, also known as Itálicys is the variety spoken closest to Switzerland, where Italy and France meet. Sound Changes From Vulgar Latin Key: (grave accent or backquote before) - Unstressed, (acute accent or a single quote before) - Stressed, C - Consonant, V - Vowel, D - Non Rhotic Consonant, N - Nasals, X - Includes Continuants and Nasals, A - Any Sound, R - Rhotic, L - Laterals, S - schwa, F - Fricative, H - Unvoiced Consonant, P - Plosive *kʷ > k / _(u,ʊ,o,i,e) *kʷ > ʍ *'íː > aɪ / _# *ie > i *`i > ə *ae > aɪ *i > aɪ / #_ *r > ɾ / aɪ_ *P > Ø / N_ *`ɪ > ə *us > əs / _# *s > t͡s / #_V *s > z / V_V *aɪ > eɪ / _# *h > Ø *er > ər / _# *è > ə / P_Re *i > ə / P_Re *k > cç / #_V *w > v *o > e / _n *n > Ø / e_# *g > ʝ / #_ *g > j V_V *k > ʧ / _(i,e,ɛ) *è > ɛ / C_D *o > ɤ ! #_ *ʊ > ɤ *o > ɔ *ù > ə *u > ɔ *à > ɑ *v > f / H_ *p > f / #_V *f > v / V_V *t > Ø / _# ! S_# *d > Ø / _# ! S_# *Double Consonants Are Eliminated In Writing Grammatical Changes Important gramatical changes include the perfect tenses becoming compound, the introduction of a conditional and a past perfective, and the removal of some tenses. The way the passive voice is formed also changed, as well as the object pronouns being introduced in front of the verb as in most other romance languages. Certain personal pronouns also fell out of use, leading to the remaining five. Many declesion and conjugation categories merged, due to the implementation of easier-to-pronounce vowels that blurred the lines between the patterns. As conjugation for number was falling out of widespread use, it became necessary to include the subject pronouns. As shown later, they were once again omitted (except the first person) due to futher changes in the language. Articles were added, and word order became more rigid as many noun cases slowly dropped out of the language. Phonology Stress Stress is usually very easy to place, as it forms around vowels besides i and y, except when absolutely necessary. Y is never stressed, however. If there is reasonable ambiguity or forced stress indicates meaning, an acute accent is used. Consonants Vowels Writing System Stress is indicated with an acute accent whenever there could be confusion Grammar Nouns Nouns have changed from Latin in that they are only declined to two cases, and were affected by much more than just sound changes. Nouns usually follow one of three declension patterns, although some do not fit perfectly into these three categories, and others are considered irregular. The dative case is included in the accusative First Declension This category contains only feminine nouns ending in -a. Other feminine nouns are 'other'. Second Declension This category contains only masculine nouns ending in -ys. Other masculine nouns are 'other'. Third Declension This category contains only neuter nouns ending in -e. Other neuter nouns are 'other'. Other Nouns This category contains feminine nouns with endings other than -a, masculine nouns with endings other than -yz, and neuter nouns with endings other than -i. These noun all end in vowels. Adjectives Itálice adjectives agree with their nouns in number and gender. They decline as follows Adverbs Adverbs can be formed by adding -manty to the end of the adjective root Pronouns Personal Pronouns The second person plural pronoun was lost, and the third person plural pronouns all became 'Laz', which eliminated the need to use the third person subject pronoun. Then, "To" and "Totyz" fused together, effectively creating another second person plural pronoun. This one is still technically a work-around similar to "you all" in english, and therefore the second person pronoun can be omitted too, unless it is plural, at which point it is preferable to include it. Unless it is very clear whether "I" or "we" is being discussed, it is advised that the first person pronoun always be included. the Italites have a very limited range of pronouns. The concept of gender has been eliminated in the third person, as well as the singular and plural third person pronouns being identical. Object Pronouns Placed before the verb. This functions as both the accusative and dative form of the pronouns. The indirect object proceeds the direct object. Posessive Pronouns da- can be placed before any of these meaning "of/for our, your, their". If this occurs, the "a" in "ai" is omitted. These -ai endings can change to -e if near another -ai Reflexives There are no reflexive pronouns per se, but reflexives are indicated by simply making the subject and object pronouns refer to the same person. Articles Itálice's articles contain information on the case, gender, and definitiveness of the nouns. Masculine Feminine Neuter Verbs Verbs are the most radically changed part of speech in Itàlice, and in addition to all inflection based on number being abolished, new tenses have been added and old ones removed. The addition of a Past Perfective occurred due to the way quick actions were thought of, leading to a more forceful pronunciation and in turn a shifting of stress. The passive voice is formed by attaching om- to the beginning of the verb. Ezyre is highly irregular 1st Conjugation this conjugation category consists of verbs that end in -are 2nd Conjugation This conjugation category consists of verbs that end in -yré Perfects and Progressives The perfect tenses are formed by conjugating the verb 'Abyré' to the respective tense, person, and mood, followed by the past participle. The progressive tenses are formed by conjugating the verb 'ezyré' to the respective tense, person, and mood, followed by the present participle. Affixes Affixes are as follows. a dash before indicates a suffix, and a dash after indicates a prefix. Lexicon Al Léxicys Itálicys Example text Italicys Examples Category:Languages Category:April Romlang challenge